Large corrugated material containers, such as pallet sized bulk bins, are created for a variety of purposes. For example, the containers are used for storing, shipping or displaying relatively heavy produce such as watermelons, cantaloupes, and bagged apples. In use, these containers are generally mounted on or attached to pallets or similar structure for ease of storing or moving the container. Generally, the container design is typically a modified square or rectangular shaped with truncated corner regions. However, the truncated shape of the containers potentially creates a potentially hazardous problem because the pallet corners extend outside the truncated corners. A person may not notice the pallet corners and trip over them.
FIG. 1 is an example of a container blank 20 used to make current, bulk-bin type containers. The blank 20 includes a plurality of sidewall panels 4, 4′, 8, 8′, corner panels 6, 6′, 6″, 6′″, bottom panels 10, 10′, 12, 12′, and glue flap 2 all hingedly connected to one another along various hinge lines. The bottom panels 10, 10′ and 12, 12′ are separated from each other by corner regions 32, 32′, 32″, 32′″ which are disposed adjacent corner panels 6, 6′, 6″, 6′″.